my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 9
OHA Ch09.png You Can't Make an Omelet Without Breaking a Few Eggs Following the shortly after the battle trials, Jirou was left sore and aching after the what had transpired earlier, falling asleep at the table before practically falling face-first before composing himself. Staring straight at his lunch for the evening, Jioru was picking at it with his spoon, consisting of curry and rice with pork cutlets on the side. Staring at his phone, being around 14 o'clock in the afternoon, Jirou was peeking around the cafeteria in order to spot some familiar faces he had a "date" with for today. Yawning deeply, he got up to grab something to drink from the machine, spotting the others with their lunches. Ava was sitting in one of the chairs contemplating her life decisions visibly shaken. Grabbing hold of his elbow as it passed over and behind his head, Jack entered the dining hall late compared to most other students as he'd been busy getting rid of his hefty hero suit and gone onto to stretch his muscles afterwards. Something which he was evidently not completely finished with as he continued to push his left arm to the downwards. He sported the usual school uniform and shadings as usual whilst making his way towards the cafeteria, taking note of many of the other students and even Jirou as he was seemingly falling asleep. But Jack was trying to scout out a specific individual as he had yet to formally speak to one another, even after the events which had unfolded these last few days. He couldn't find them at first, so he went on to buy himself two drinks at the cafeteria to go with his lunch, only to turn around and spot her from afar. Better late than never... Jack thought to himself as he started making his way to Akira. As she munched down gently at her food, Akira certainly wouldn't have predicted what happened. Jack was headed for her table. She blinked, food falling from her chopsticks, another blink. After initially eating with Joho and Ava, way earlier, Akira took to eating alone then, she didn't mind. Yet, here Jack was, just before her table. Before she could hesitate any further, Akira commented, "H-Hello, Daniels-san!" She stuttered, not even noticing her chopsticks had no food as she bit it. "Feel free to s-sit!" The man had just arrived and barely been able to open his mouth before being asked to sit down with the young lady, not wanting to turn her offer down, Jack quickly closed his mouth and nodded his head before proceeding to take a seat on the opposite side of her. Even as he placed his lunch box on the table and the two drinks in front of it, he couldn't help to give off a light smile as he went on to open his mouth again as put everything in place; "Wareashi-san." — taking a moments pause to make sure he got her name correctly and finally settled down before looking up to see her face to face. "I'm going to be honest with you and say that this was not the approach that I expected. I was afraid that you might've taken me the wrong way, so I thought that I should at least talk to you." Jack still didn't quite know what Akira thought of him in general, given how their last encounters all included either embarrassment, taking flight as soon as one approached the other or by playing Hero and Villain. "And please, call me Jack." Kinzoku entered the bustling lunch room with a singular brown bag in hand. He looked around the lunchroom for a place to seat, looking somewhat out of place among the many students whom were already mostly seated. His eyes caught the sight of familiar blond hair, he made his way over to Rei and sat down next to him. He opened up his bag and took out a singular bagel, different from how he usually shows up to lunch. "So, how was your battle trial?" He took a bite from his bagel as he awaited an answer. "It was interesting..." Rei hesitantly respond, refusing to admit there had been barely any action in his trial. "And yours?" He asked as he returned to eating his lunch that sat before him, interrupted by Kinzoku. Though it was more a three-course dinner than lunch, an abundance of meat, bread, fruits and yogurt rested on his tray. "Got shocked a lot, although no actual progress was made." Kinzoku turned around in his seat as he searched the lunch room for a specific individual, he'd yet to find them though. Keeping his eyes out for the familiar face. "Enough about school though, got any idea for what we should do after? I'd be bored shitless otherwise." "Maybe I can crash your yard so you can whip up one of your magical dishes for me?" A grinning Rei asked, momentarily looking up from his food to tilt his head towards Kinzoku, only to see his gaze directed elsewhere. Intrigued, Rei tried to see what he was looking for but came up empty. Now with only his fruits remaining, Rei unintentionally slowed the pace he was eating at, trying to come up with other things to do. "If we put our money together, maybe... just maybe we'd be able to afford tickets to an opera?" His grin beaming wider than before, hoping to get a reaction out of his mate. Kinzoku turned his gaze back at Rei after his latest statement, a face of annoyance at said suggestion. "We could literally do anything else besides opera. Got no problem making you some chow, but you'd have to kill me to drag me into an opera house." Kinzoku turned his visual focus back out into the crowd, once more looking for the familiar face. "How's that meme account by the way, any new one's you've got to show mate?" Rei let out a disappointing sigh to answer his question, an apple in hand. "The memes recently are trash. It's just the same memes but in different formats. I'm barely scraping on as it is." He explained in between bites. "May have to ramp up the amount of original memes sooner or later. Plus the account is getting too big to handle by myself, I could use a helping hand." Kinzoku turned around with a smile on his face, facing his mate with a rather ecstatic expression. He pulled Rei closer to him, most likely catching him by surprise. "Why didn't you just say so Rei! I'd be happy to help you out ya dag." As Kinzoku began to focus on the crowd now ahead of him, he say the familiar face he'd been looking for the entire time. "So, what do you need my help with on this account? I'll even let you use a few images of me for some memes if you'd like." His words were spoken at Rei, but his eyes on the person he'd been searching for. "Just some basic maintenance. And that'll be a great help if you don't mind being a subject of laughter." His last comment was made with no hesitation, his face happy but the words that exited his mouth serious. His eyes once again fell on Kinzoku's, who's stare had gone astray once more. "Who or what are you looking at?" Rei questioned, slightly bewildered at his friend's behaviour. "Unless you happen to be enjoying the springtime of youth." A cunning expression now plastered onto the young man's face as he awaited a reply. Kinzoku nodded at the first two statements, showing her was perfectly fine with images of himself being used as subject of laughter. Frankly, he didn't care much. Rei's last statement caught Kinzoku off guard. He turned to face his blond friend as his facial expression was blank. "You're one to talk mate, I know you were in the girl's locker room the other day. But if you must know..." He gestured over at a table where Isabella, one of his opponents during the exercise, was sitting. "Her quirk, what's up with it?" Kinzoku never quite paid attention to Isabella's quirk, he likely would've asked the same question after the quirk appraisal, but her skill with it during the battle trials was far better than her skills during the appraisal. But now it had peaked his interest, and he hoped Rei may have paid more attention to what exactly her power truly was. Rei could only chuckle after the locker room incident was brought up but his face soon morphed into a face of mild confusion. "Isabella..." He muttered, scratching his chin as he pondered the answer. "I don't really chill with her but it feels like I'm forgetting something." Rei replied, trying to delve deeper into his memories. "Wait! She's the one that sabotaged my result in the quirk appraisal!" He suddenly exclaimed, crashing his fist onto the table in annoyance, sending the crumbs and trays flying up into the air before swiftly landing again. "She literally left me in the dust! Oi, Kinny, we're going to go ask what her quirk is. I wouldn't have had a problem with it if I didn't finish fifteenth." He gritted his teeth and abruptly stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "We don't have all day, let's go!" "I mean, we could always ask later. But since you're all pumped up, let's go." Kinzoku stood up and kept his eye's fixated on Isabella. He walked through the crowded lunchroom, growing closer and closer to his target. He stood behind her and raised a single finger to tap her shoulder, hoping it would prompt her to turn around. ---- Joho entered the cafeteria, looking around for Griselle. After spotting her long hair and glasses, she immediately moved over to her table. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, a somewhat concerned look on her face. Griselle didn't look Joho in her eyes, or in her general direction at all. She was too embarrassed from her earlier out burst to look at anyone really. She wanted to be alone, and at moments like these, she wished she had an invisibly quirk instead of this stupid and worthless eye quirk. She wanted to tell Joho that she wished to be alone, but she didn't want to be rude at the same time. She simply kept her gaze on the table, "Sure." While she knew Joho was there, something about keeping her gaze on the table made her feel alone, and gave her a calming feeling. If even for a moment. The two sat in silence for a few moments, the two just eating their food, when Joho turned to Griselle. "Zenji's sorry about what he said. It was a joke in poor taste. He didn't think it would upset you so much." Griselle continued looking at the table, she wasn't upset with Zenji. Sure things got heated, but she was more upset with herself than anyone else. She let her emotions get the better of her, and she hated that she showed everyone her ugly side. "Zenji has nothing to be sorry about. He's not the one at fault." "What and you think you are?" Joho said, more confused than anything. "I guess I should tell him later that you're not mad at him. He was afraid you hated him now. He has a crush on you ya know." Joho's eyes widened at the sudden realization of her words. She looked at Griselle out of the corner of her eye, trying to glean the kind of reaction she had. Miranda walked into the lunch hall with her bento in hand. Looking around she was surprised to not see Griselle sitting down by herself but with Joho. Sitting down she didn't quite catch most of the conversation but the words of a crush did peek her interest. "Who has a crush on who?" she said as she sat down. She didn't wait for an answer before opening up her food and eating though but it was clear Miranda's own interest had peeked. Griselle was surprised with the words that made their way out of Joho's mouth. She didn't believe them, why would someone like Zenji have a crush on a failure like herself. But Joho had no reason to come up with such a lie, instead of responding to anything, she continued to sit in silence. At the sound of Miranda's voice, she had no choice but to respond so things wouldn't seem awkward. "Oh, nothing Mira. How was your battle trial by the way?" Changing the subject as quick as she possibly could. Miranda stopped eating and stared for a few secodns at her bento. It was silent before she turned with a fake smile. "Fine! Everything went as planned!" she lied. Griselle would know the truth seeing as she would've watched the trial take pace but the trial had really been bugging Miranda. Not only did she just shoot Iza without a second thought despite being friends, she lost and Aiko was harmed. Thinking of that she bit her tongue. She would have to keep an eye out on Midori and invite her to the table if she comes in, she may be lost without Aiko. "Are you sure? You seemed startled when you shot Izanagi's illusion." If anyone could tell false joy, it was Griselle. And besides, she watched the clip of the battle. She knew Miranda was holding something back. Tali waved Dante goodbye as he seemed to want to be alone at the moment, walking up the stairs and towards an isolated table where he could be in peace. Tali had no food of her own with her today, so she just grabbed some grub from the cafeteria. Some soup of god knows what and a burger. A simple meal, but it should suffice to satisfy her hunger. She looked to the tables to see which were occupied, and soon enough her eyes came upon Griselle, her previous partner from the hostage training. She had felt Griselle's discomfort and solemness from before, and she wanted to help get her out of it. However, she also took notice of the other girl at the very same table: Miranda. She feared that she might make things worse and considered just walking away. She then mentally slapped herself. Tali, no. If you're ever going to have a chance, you must at least try. She thought to herself. She put on a brave smile as she walked up to the table, standing a bit awkwardly by the side for a few seconds before speaking up. "Hey everyone. Mind if I take a seat?" Izanagi let out a light groan as he looked at his lunch. He hadn't touched it and knew it would get cold if he didn't. He was mad though, not at his friends though. He was upset that he let the battle get so out of hand, let Aiko get hurt. He also knew that Miranda felt hurt that she had shot his illusion without a second thought, although he was glad she did. Still he was mad he didn't take more control and try to use his power more efficiently without letting his friends get hurt. His power and training was worthless if he let his friends get hurt. He looked up to see how they were doing and let was glad to see that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, although he couldn't see Ava. Taking a bite of his lunch he decided he would talk to her once he had finished. Walking with his lunch in hand, Ryuji had his school bag hanging along his back, his school uniform appearing to be incomplete, wearing it without his grey jacket as he only had his white dress shirt on while his red tie was tied loosely around his collar. Quickly sliding over to sit next to the empty seat near Tali, quickly undoing his bento box to expose his it to the outside. Waving his hand over it, Ryuji used his Quirk to heat up his food from last night's left overs, quickly glancing over everyone's expressions, with the mood weighing down on the table. "Geez, I'm guessing the trial did its job if you're all broken up about it." Taking quick bites, he took a long gulp from his drink, he began to zoom over yonder at Miranda for answers, "Anyway...hey prez, you seen Mickey, there's something I want to get off my chest but I can't find him. Your the boss, where would I find him?" It had been the first time Miranda had ignored Griselle. She was right and there was something wrong but she didn't want to admit it. She went into her own world thinking to herself as she ate, it wasn't until Ryuji snapped. She hadn't even noticed Tali joining the table. Miranda thought for a bit and shook her head. "He wasn't in the lunch hall yesterday Ryuji but..." she looked the boy up and down before tutting. "Your uniform isn't complete, where is your jacket and tie that tie properly," she shook her head. Some people never learned. Miranda took a pointer to look at Tali for a few seconds and muttered something under her breath; "you can sit down if you want..." Griselle stood up upon hearing Miranda giving Tali permission to sit with the group. Griselle could've handled Joho and Miranda, but the table was getting packed and there were too many faces that she didn't want to look at right now. "Take my seat Tali, I was just getting ready to go." She refused to look anyone in the eyes, she couldn't after her outburst. Griselle picked up her lunch tray and threw it away before finding herself exiting the lunch room and the building as a whole. She found a tree to sit under outside the building, she sat down and closed her eyes. Her mind wondering to anywhere. What happened to everyone. To me. I just hope it's alright by tomorrow. Or maybe... She let the thought go, and just enjoyed the scenery and quiet. Something she craved at the moment. Miranda looked at Griselle and almost reached out to her. She was now sitting at a table filled with Joho, Ryuji and Tali. She looked around and smiled. "Seems I've been ditched," she said with a laugh. Miranda looked at the three before focusing on her food. I gotta say something... "Soooooo... What kind of thing do you want for your hero costume Tali?" Miranda asked. Out of all the subjects Miranda, you had to pick the hardest one to talk about! She smiled none the less. "Un-freaking-believable," sighing solemnly while reaching over the small box with his lunched bunched together, Ryuji was picking at his food with his hand resting under his chin, mixing the contents inside together as he began to take small bites, all the while looking at everyone's interactions, nodding as if he were following along the conversation occurring from him. Although he didn't know what had transpired in the other match-ups in their exact details, he had a base concept of what it was, given the way they were acting in relation to one another, being astonished at how frantic in disarray they were after their challenge yesterday. "Nice save," giving her a thumbs up sarcastically, "But please prez, we were ditched even before they arrived to the table." With a small nod and shrug, Ryuji spoke in a rather disinterested demeanor that expressed neither animosity or amity, as he knew that each of them were in their own head space right now, sorting themselves out for the time being. Tali felt a pang of guilt when Griselle left. She felt as if it was all her fault. She would rather have been dismissed than be the casue of further distress for Griselle. Then Miranda spoke up, and while she still felt ashamed, she also had teh chance now to speak a bit with Miranda. So taking whatever blessings she coudl get, she replied: "I... I am not sure. My costume is plenty useful as it is, but one thing is abundantly clear from just one look. It is not Cute." Tali spoke with a clear tone of annoyance, trying to play down her guilt. "I want to look good for the public, not just be 100% practical. The fake jawbones on the helmet don't exactly help either for that matter. Maybe you have some tips for alterations or a brand new constume?" Miranda took a few seconds of silence before pulling out a piece of paper. She started off with a rough sketch of Tali and looked at it for inspiration. After just staring at Tali then at a paper quite a few times she set out to work, drawing that of a dress much like her own but it was more focused on Tali's feminie side. By the end of it the paper was filled with loads of pencil sketches withmini dresses at the side. She looked at Tali with a smile. "Hey, how does these look?" Tali took the paper from the girl and looked them over. A bright smile slowly took form on her features. She realized quickly that there was little to no function to these articles of clothing, but beyond that... "I adore this Miranda! You are truly inspired. I wonder if the school will permit me a second outfit. Thank you Miranda." Tali spoke with cheer as she almost got up to approach Miranda for a hug, only to then realize the problem with that. It was more than a miracle that she had been permitted this much attention from her, so best not push it. "I truly love this. If I can ever repay the favor, just let me know, ok?" ---- Zenji just wanted to relax, calm down. This wasn't something he normally did, but he nonetheless decided to climb a tree. He just drinking from a bottle labeled Clear Fruit ''when out of nowhere he saw Griselle approach and sit down, looking sad. A normal person likely would've alerted her of his being there, or perhaps try to console her, but unfortunately, Zenji was stupid when it came to girls. He didn't say a thing, he just looked stared at her, his heart beating out of his chest, waiting, hoping that she would leave soon. Griselle listened to the birds singing, dancing, the beauty distracting her from everything that transpired. She smiled and softly spoke to herself, "I could get used to this." Slowly but surely, her frown and upset demeanor began to vanish. A small yet evident smile growing on her face. She originally thought happy places were just something people came up with, but sitting here made her truly believe she'd found her's. She was so distracting she didn't notice she was being watched, until she heard a bird chirping from Zenji's direction. She originally turned to look at the bird, but her eyes met Zenji's instead. She quickly turned around shaking, her face red with embarrassment. She lashed out on him, and there he was. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready to see him. But they'd just made eye contact, she couldn't pretend it didn't happen. She once more wished dearly that she had an invisibility quirk instead of the one she'd been given. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. ''What is wrong with me! She repeated to herself in her thoughts, today couldn't get any worse. The back of Zenji's ears turned red as Griselle made eye contact with him. "Oh shit!" he thought as she spotted him. "Come on Zenji. Say something! It's only awkward if you make it awkward!" He inhaled deeply. "Uh... Hi." "Nailed it!" Griselle was shaking in her place, her mouth moved but words wouldn't come out. She wanted to just pick up her stuff and go, but if Joho hadn't conveyed her message from earlier, Zenji would just have more reason to think she was mad at him. She turned around and looked him in his eyes, but it lasted for only a split second, she looked at the ground instead. She wanted to apologize. But the words didn't come out. It was silent at the moment, but not the silence she wanted. It wasn't peaceful, just awkward. Zenji lowered himself from the tree branch he was sitting on, landing on the ground with a soft thud. He stood awkwardly for a second before kicking the tree, his bottle falling from its perch and landing in his hand. He uncapped it and quickly took a swig, using it as an excuse to not have to talk yet. He quickly swallowed, his eyes also being glued to the ground. "I'm sorry," he choked out. Griselle wasn't quite sure what to say at first, but hearing Zenji say he was sorry caused her to burst out in protest. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Griselle finally managed to look at him directly, no longer avoiding eye contact. "I'm the one at fault, I lashed out at you for nothing... I apologize Zenji. And I won't make any excuses for myself. Just say what you wish about my words and be done with it." Griselle was worried her words came off as aggressive, but she truly just wanted everything to be over with. "It's fine," said Zenji, still having trouble looking her in the eyes. "We're actually pretty similar, me and you." He started shuffling nervously. "You probably know that I wasn't originally in the Hero course my first year. I had to get switched in. It took a lot of hard work to get where I am, but at least I've gotten a lot of support." He looked up at her, giving her a brief smile. "You're going to make a great Hero someday, don't listen to any hecklers." He walked past her and towards the building. "I can tell you want to be left alone, so I'll just leave you to it." Griselle gave no protest to Zenji's statement, instead giving a gentle nod and turning her focus back on the majestic birds. Her heart began to return to it's normal beating rate, her hands began to stop shaking and her mind was at ease. She knew that things weren't completely back on track to how they were before, but thankfully the two had just taken a step towards rebuilding their bond. ---- Having just finished their lunch and started making their way through the dining hall with their empty food tray, one of the teachers from Class 2-B and a fellow college had finished their respective lessons not too long ago and now unmistakably their meals. They walked next to one another, but one of them was seemingly giving her train of thought whilst putting away the tray: "And don't you spend too much at work again, otherwise you'll have to make do with cold food again." Almost by instinct, the skull-faced man nodded afterwards and responded in plain yet submissive tone — "Yes dear." Before moving on to rid himself of his own food tray and turning towards his wife, whom still had to remain professional in the presence of other students simply lifted her hand and touched lovingly along the lower side of his jaw. Something which was responded having Mimir lift his own and place it against hers, but only for a moment as she then withdrew and started making her way towards the exit and out of the dining hall. He watched her go before turning to the other seats, even if it couldn't be seen on through expressions, the eyes in his sockets turned wide as he caught wind of the students of Class 2-A. Having not seen or interacted with many of them for quite some time, Mimir took the opportunity to walk up to the seat which held individuals such as Miranda and Ryuji. "Long time no see, how fares the students of Jooryoku-sensei?" He stood at the very tip of the table itself, his voice being sincere and displayed a sense of happiness yet curiosity. "Mr. Jooryoku's doing excellent sir," said Joho with a smile. "How are you today." She was doing a much better job at hiding her displeasure than Miranda. She was stuck at a table full of people she didn't know, didn't like, and didn't like her. Nodding his head in approval, yet his voice replied with a staggering and muffled laughter as he lifted one finger and started scratching the tip of his jaw: "I'm glad to hear that Jooryoku's doing fine, but it was directed towards you guys." His eyes set on Joho for a moment before wandering to the other students. Li Jie was waiting at the top with Midori as both the student and teacher over watched the noisey lunch period. Midori looked blander than ever and had developed a harsh angst against Izanagi and Ava for allowing Aiko to get hurt. Without Aiko, Midori was lonely for the day unless she wanted to stay in the nurse's office with her friend. Li Jie knew what Midori was feeling, after spending a year with his former student's sister, the two already became somewhat friends to allow Midori to open up to him. Nonetheless, Midori was strangely more quiet today than "usual". "Don't you want to go talk to your other classmates?" Li Jie asked, softly elbowing Midori in the side. Midori looked at the crowd and spotted her classmates, catching sight of Miranda at the table with the others. Even though Miranda was on the same team as Aiko, she still had some sort of responsibility for Aiko's situation in her mind. Looking away, Midori refused to hear out Li Jie and continued to stand by his side, waiting for the lunch period to end. Li Jie's face expressed a gentle frown as Midori looked away, there wasn't much convincing he could do at the moment. Although she didn't use her power as much in the battle trials as shown, Aiko's parents had Aiko stay with hospitalised care for the next day in order to return her to normal, much to Midori's displeasure. It was surprising at first for both Midori and Li Jie, due to the fact that Aiko's parents knew very well that Aiko had a grater amount over her quirk than last year, but they still continued to be worried about their only daughter. "Isn't that skull guy Mr. Gashadokuro?" Midori said, pointing out Mimir talking to the bunch of students in a distance. Li Jie's eyes squinted with distaste as he saw the large teacher calmly talking at the end of the cafeteria table. His face turned bland just like Midori's as the both of them stared from the second level at Mimir. "Yes. Yes it is." Li Jie replied in a passive aggressive tone. "You go get Aiko some lunch whilst I wait here." Midori nodded and headed off to the servers to collect a tray and some food. Miranda looked up to see Midori and she waved at the table. "I'll be right back, I just want to check on Aiko," she said with a smile, happy ot have an excuse to leave the table but she didn't take her bento box. She did plan on coming back if this didn't take long. Shuffling throug the lunch hall she reached up to Midori and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey Midori... uh..." she had never really talked to Midori before until now and she realised that this wasn't much better than her state at the table. "Is Aiko doing okay?" she asked grabbing a tray desite not wanting anything. Midori recognised Miranda's voice near her and refused to answer, keeping her attention on the food in an effort to avoid the girl. However, Midori couldn't help but feel as though she would have been treating Miranda unfairly. "You can ask her yourself in the nurse's office." Midori blatantly answered as she held out her tray to receive some food. Joho got up from the table as well, picking up her lunch. "I actually gotta go too. I told Zenji I'd sit with him and I don't really know where he is. Later." She walked away, not showing her displeasure in being in such close proximity to Ryuji until after she had turned away from them all. Izanagi looked up once he was finished with his lunch. When he saw Midori he decided he would check on Aiko. Getting up from his seat he walked over to the trash can, throwing away his lunch as he watched Miranda ask Midori the same thing he was going to ask. Walking over he spoke, "yes, I was going to ask the same thing, Ms. Midori." He said in his polite tone, although there was a hint of solemnness to his tone as he spoke. He was truly worried about his friend and was mad at himself for what had happened. Leaning back on his chair, Ryuji was using the very tip of his foot to hold himself unto the table, taking a quick glance at Joho leave, taking a good look from head to toe, "hmm...neat." Pulling the tap off his canned coffee, he heard the two teachers speak, quickly glancing over at the towering dark figure with, observing the skull-clad gentlemen from Class 2-B he had heard of, only now meeting him face-to-face. "You are HAUNTING to look at, but I gotta ask: how do we stack up to your class Mr. Mimir?" However, he was a bit more interested by the woman scolding him prior, intrigued as to who would talk to someone like him in that manner. "On a side note, who was that you were talking to?" Seeing as most of the other students leaving the table one after the other, as both a teacher and concerned adult, it was obvious that there had recently been some activity but he chose not to pry. He had started turning to look as one of the students had started walking towards the food trays, spotting Li Jie looking ever so bitter. Mimir initially thought he might just as well confront his fellow colleague but turned back to the table as the blue-haired student started speaking to him, out of custom he once again started scratching his jaw as he responded: "Haunting? Guess I should fit in pretty well among the young kids these days. As for your question, I'd rather like to ask YOU if you think you "stacking" up, and why of course young man." The philosophy teacher couldn't help but answer questions with another, it was in his nature after all. Mimir's eyes, however, turning wide as Ryuji continued to question another subject altogether, his mouth opening for a moment as he lost his train of thought. As he caught wind of himself he lifted his hand and waved his hand a few times: "Ah, sorry. But yes, that was my wife." Tali sighed deeply. Not simply from his words to a teacher, but because she took more than a little notice to how Ryuji took a look at Joho and what he said afterwards as she left. Whether he meant those words comment in a complimentary way or if his mind was somewhere in the gutter didn't matter to her. It felt inappropriate to her. She slapped him in the back of the head with rather much force to it. "You know that you are quite despicable, don't you?" She growled at Ryuji before turning to Mimir. "Please do find forgiveness, sensei. He is just a bit too cocky for his own good. Clouds his judgment." She spoke softly with a most respectful tone. "Listen here, Ryuji, I can endure your rudeness in any other case, but stare at your comrades like that again or speak to a teacher with such disrespect and you will find no ally in me." Surprised at her sudden accusations, even more so at being stricken for no good reason, Ryuji was genuinely surprised and upset, restraining himself as he had no ill will toward her. He turned to face Tali, getting serious at what she was insinuating about him. "And your a bad judge of character. When have I ever given you the impression I was THAT kind of guy," he grunted back, momentarily dropping his bravado to show how indignant he felt with his tone. Grunting while still sitting in place, Ryuji finished his drink, rubbing the back of his head as it was aching considerably, he chose to simply let it go, not wanting to make a big deal about it. "If I upset you then it wasn't my intention. Sorry if that's that's what you got from it." Feeling as if he had somehow instigated more issues than help, Mimir instinctively moved closer to them and put forth both of his hands and repeatedly waved them up and down as to showcase that there was no harm done. As a man unable to express facial expressions, Mimir had to rely on body and hand movement to formulate himself. He wasn't fast enough to answer before Tali went on to confront Ryuji, upon which he waited for the man's response — Letting go is a magnificent trait young Ryuji... he thought to himself before stepping in: "I assure you that I took no ill will by the man's words young lady. His words were honest and I can't get upset or dishearted for him speaking his mind." In a sense, these weren't his students but in another they still were. Even if he couldn't contribute much or solve conflicts that he had little knowledge of, it felt obliged to do what he could. As all of this was going on with the teachers, Tali, and Ryuji, Mickey chose to sit down at the table across from Ryuji. He quietly ate as the scene simmered down before saying anything to alert his presence. "You all seem to have gotten in here a lot faster than I to get food. Did I miss anything interesting?" Mickey said to try and lighten the mood. He took another bite before turning to Ryuji to talk to him. "So that trial was somewhat intense, huh? You did well," Mickey said. He looked around to see who else was eating in the room and he saw Isabella with almost a whole table worth of food in front of her still. ---- Isabella sat alone at the moment, debating on what food would help replenish energy the quickest. She shrugged before grabbing a BLT sandwich off of a plate and bit down. She chewed silently as she took note to everyone around her. She chose to sit alone today as she needed the room to eat. and didn't want to interupt anyone else in the room as they were already mid discussions. She took another bite of her sandwich before setting it down and sighed. Even though she needed to eat, she didn't feel up to it at the moment. She pulled out her cell phone to check for any messages. Kinzoku quickly plopped himself down in a nearby seat, turning back to signal Rei to come on over to join them. Almost disregarding whether or not Isabella wanted anyone else to join her. "You mind if Rei and I sit here with you? You were looking a bit lonely and we've got a few um...questions we'd like to ask. Nothing personal, just curiosity." Seeing Kinzoku's motion for him to come over, Rei marched over with his nostrils flared and extra emphasis put into his steps. He took the available seat next to Kinzoku and begun to stare at Isabella, donning a sour expression during the whole act. Isabella jumped with surprise, not expecting the company. Her cheeks turned the slightest bit red from embarrassment of the jump. She put her phone away before saying, “That’s fine. I didn’t feel too hungry so conversation would be nice.” She paused before taking one more bite of her sandwich to finish it, and then wiped her hands before continuing. “Okay, Now I’m done. What is it that you’d like to know?” Isabella asked in return. She had a quizzical look in her eye when she looked at Kinzoku and Rei. "Well, we were generally curious on how your quirk worked." Kinzoku raised a hand and put on the back of his neck, rubbing it in embarrassment as he continued. "Let's just say we weren't focused on it much until now."